


trust me i adore you

by lesbianbettycooper



Series: riverdale fics [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Archie Andrews, First Kiss, Gay Jughead Jones, M/M, POV Archie Andrews, Post-Episode: s03e08 Outbreak, archie is stupid and gay and like.... really in love with jughead, guys i have no idea how to tag, honestly its p canon compliant except for the jarchie so like...... press f ig, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: jug clears his throat, rubs at his nose. “sorry.”archie is confused. “what? why?”“i… don't know. just because, i guess”“there's nothing to be sorry about, jug.” archie turns to pat the other boy's hand or take it in his or something of the sort and then he changes his mind. punches his shoulder a little. leaves his hand there a second too long.(idiot idiot idiot idiot. his head yells again. archie doesn't have an excuse this time.)or; archie is a gay disaster (+ jughead is too but archie doesnt know that)





	trust me i adore you

**Author's Note:**

> title from corduroy dreams by rex orange county
> 
> god i literally only write riverdale fics nowadays...... love that!
> 
> also this is.... absolutely ooc but idc idc im gay and i do what i want

he’s almost asleep.

 

it’s almost morning.

 

the sky is lightening. light is coming through his bedroom window. archie’s half asleep mind supplies him with the thought that the sun is chasing the darkness away.

 

he thinks he might be smiling.

 

there’s a voice.

 

“don’t go.”

 

it’s quiet. he wishes whoever had said that hadn’t.

 

“please.” the voice says again.

 

it's jughead. he wonders why jughead is in his room. whispering to him. 

 

he's not going anywhere, is he?

 

except he is.

 

he’s fleeing the country. and he's not in his bedroom. or his bed. he’s in toledo. with jughead. and he's leaving for canada tonight.

 

and suddenly, sleep is fleeing along with the dark.

 

“jug,” he starts, voice thick with sleep? or something else?

 

jughead cuts him off, “don't.” his voice is heavy too. sad and resigned and.  _ something else.  _ “i know that you- that you're leaving. that you have to. i just needed you to know that i- oh, i don't know.”

 

archie thinks he must know. of course, he knows. jughead knows a lot. he knows almost too much. 

 

he feels the bed shift under him as he turns to look at his friend's bunk. pulls the blankets up to his chest as he sits up against the wall.

 

_ (friend friend friend friend. the word pounds in his skull. except… it might just be the blood rushing to his head. it must be that.) _

 

jugheads not looking at him. he’s staring at the ceiling. his face is carefully blank but its streaked with tears. 

 

for a second, archie’s chest  _ hurts _ . bad. so bad that he has to check that his stitches haven’t opened.

 

“jughead,” he says again, he wonders if it sounds forced. it  _ feels  _ forced. feels like his teeth are too close to being gritted and his intestines are in knots.

 

he feels like his heart is going to jump out of his chest when the other boy’s eyes land on his face, or near his face. archie pats beside himself, he tries to smile, his stomach hurts, “come here.”

 

jug starts to shake his head and it takes everything in archie’s tired body to stop from rolling his eyes. he says it again. stares at him with his eyebrows halfway up his forehead and his arms crossed.

 

jug huffs and stands, but archie has been his friend  _ (pain.) _ for long enough to tell when he's trying to hide a smile. he wipes his face as he makes his way towards the redhead.

 

he sits cross-legged next to archie. close but not too close. knees touching, shoulders far apart. archie is always painfully aware of how close they are.

 

jug clears his throat, rubs at his nose. “sorry.”

 

archie is confused. “what? why?”

 

“i… don't know. just because, i guess”

 

“there's nothing to be sorry about, jug.” archie turns to pat the other boy's hand or take it in his or something of the sort and then he changes his mind. punches his shoulder a little. leaves his hand there a second too long.

 

_ (idiot idiot idiot idiot. his head yells again. archie doesn't have an excuse this time.) _

 

jughead looks at his arm. scoffs. nods. makes archie wonder and wonder and wonder what the hell goes through his mind

 

“i’m-” he grunts a little, shakes his head before he nods minutely and smiles at his hands, archie feels his heart grow the same as it does every time he sees jug’s cultivated stoicism fall away to a smile, “just, like, be safe, arch. i know you can’t go five minutes without becoming affiliated with the mob or starting a gang but, just,  _ try _ .”

 

archie chuckles, “yeah, i’ll try.”

 

the sit in silence for a moment. jughead still looking at his hands, archie still looking at jug. 

 

_ (as it's always been.) _

 

and then, jugheads looking back at him.

 

eyes darting side to side. around his face, to the door, back to his face.

 

_ (his lips. archie doesn't let himself think that.) _

 

he moves half an inch before thinking better of it. 

 

jughead stares at him for a long moment, he's not smiling anymore. there's a furrow between his brow and his lips are turned downwards into a frown.

 

he doesn't say anything. just leaves archie and his mind to fill in the gaps.

 

he thinks jughead must be thinking about what to say. maybe a little story about their childhood. or maybe whether to say goodbye or so long or au revoir or something more jughead-like that leaves archie slightly confused but smiling nonetheless. or maybe he's trying to figure out exactly what would make archie stay _ (nothing)  _ or what it would take for him to turn around and head back to riverdale  _ (once again, absolutely nothing) _ .

 

_ (he does not wonder if jughead knows what his aborted movement was. and he definitely does not wonder how jughead would've responded to it either.) _

 

jug moves then too. just slightly. 

 

before his hands dart up to his hair.

 

archie wonders if that was an attempt to hide his movement.

 

archie wonders if jughead had been trying to do the same thing as himself. 

 

it takes him a second to settle on what to do, as most of his decisions do, and turns to jug completely, doesn't move from his spot on his knees. jug looks up and then nods a little. that's all archie needs before his hands are on either side of his friends face, his lips on his friend's lips.

 

_ (friend? friend? friend? friend? no, probably not just that anymore.) _

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for being stupid and gay and writing... this. i was having feelings after the midseason finale (obviously) and im still in a jarchie spiral so like...... yeah
> 
> anyway jarchie is like... canon in my mind and no i will not take criticism on my delusions.
> 
> please please please comment and kudos!! it really does make my day!!


End file.
